Ember
by KarateC18
Summary: When Joy wakes up in the middle of the night to a strange noise, her life propels into chaos, with sightings of glowing ember eyes. Lindsey's story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Lindsey here! I haven't seen you in so long! School's been crazy and my mom has been using my computer :/ so no updates. But good news!, in all this time I haven't been updating, I've been writing. So this story happened. It's mostly set in season 2. I sort of got the idea from the story "Hush" but did a totally different spin on it, totally different, but enough with the bable, here's Ember...**

* * *

A sound outside the door woke the sleeping brunette. She looked at the clock: 1:00; she figured everyone must be asleep by now, even Victor. Careful not to wake anyone up, Joy got up from her bed and tiptoed to the closed door and opened it.

She looked to the left and right and saw no one_'Could just be mice' _she thought, at least she hoped it was those little rodents. She was just about to head back into her room when she heard the noise again. _Thump. _This time it was downstairs. Joy tiptoed down the stairs, knowing she had nothing in her hands to defend herself with, she figured she shouldn't make a lot of noise.

She first checked the boys' hall, then the kitchen and dining room, and finally the commons room. After a thorough investigation, which, yes, included her lifting up the couch cushions, Joy was unable to locate the noise. It was probably just this old house settling but she had an _un_settling feeling that it wasn't.

Up until this point, Joy thought it was really nothing, but now she felt it _was_ something. Something watching her. Out of curiosity, she turned around to look out the windows, and to her surprise-well,kind of-a pair of glowing golden red eyes stared back at her.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now, as you can guess, it's some kind of supernatural thing. And sorry it's short, it's just, like, the intro. Well, I hope you enjoyed, I noticed there wasn't a lot of supernatural stories on here. (There could be but I haven't been on for so long) If you like it, follow, favourite, comment, whatever, I just really like feedback. :D**

**That's all for now...**

**-Lindsey-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again, it's Lindsey! I almost died today! I was almost killed by my iPod charger, it almost choked me! Luckily, I killed it first! Sorry, that was random but I have nothing else to say, except that this is after Season 2 but before Season 3.**

* * *

It was like staring at fire, deep golds and reds, just waiting for something to destroy. Startled, Joy ran all the way back upstairs and buried herself into her blankets. After what seemed like forever, she fell asleep, with the image of the fiery eyes still burned deep into her brain.

* * *

Joy woke up with a start, remembering last night-_'Or was it this morning?'_ she thought. _'Doesn't matter'_

Joy got dressed in the usual uniform and went downstairs, hesitating_. __'What if it's still there?'_

"Hey Joy, aren't you going to have breakfast?" Asked a worried Mara. Joy's skin prickled from being startled.

"Oh..yeah." At least Mara was there, it took the edge off of her growing feeling of nervousness. Without a second thought, Joy walked into the dining room to sit at her usual seat. The rest of her housemates were all in deep conversation about some kind of a dance. "What's this about a dance?"

"It's a Halloween dance," said Amber cheerfully. "We're thinking of a haunted house and costumes, which I will pick out, naturally!" Everyone rolled their eyes and paired it with a groan.

"Sounds...interesting?"

"Very!" That earned another set of rolls and groans. "So Joy, are you in?"

"Um..sure?"

"Yes! Since I'm the head of the planning committee, everyone here gets a free ticket as well!"

The conversation died down and everyone just went back to eating, which made Joy feel paranoid again. She started chewing on the inside of her cheek-which was unlike her. _'Chill, Joy, you were tired, you were seeing things. Think rational thoughts! For God sakes, the last mystery has melted your brain; get it together! And why is everyone staring at me?' _Everyone still left at the table-which was Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, and Amber-was staring at her. "What?"

Patricia spoke up first: "Are you okay? You seem...well, crazy."

"Patricia!" Nina scolded her. Patricia mumbled a quick 'sorry' and shrunk back into her seat. "Is something wrong, Joy?" Nina looked like she didn't care but she was trying.

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine." Patricia raised her eyebrows. "No seriously, just a bad dream is all. Nothing to worry about." Joy abruptly sat up and exited the room. _'Wow, bad liar much.' _

* * *

Since there was no avoiding school, Joy had to spend the next seven hours in classes. Which meant distractions-

"The square root of negative 376, divided by-" The teacher lectured-_'Okay boring distractions, but still distractions.'_

Joy sat by the window by Patricia, who, by the way, was giving her looks all class. Joy was getting really annoyed and looked around the room.

She saw Nina and Fabian whispering (as usual), Alfie and Amber holding hands under the table, and Jerome and Mara stealing glances at each other. She also saw the new student, _Finn. _He was well, _attractive_. No, that was an understatement, well, whatever he was, Joy was interested in it. He had chocolate-brown eyes and dark brown hair to match; he was tall, not extremely, but enough to make anyone feel short. Knowing it would end badly, Joy never talked to him, she only gazed from afar, which she was fine with.

From all the rumors passed around (mostly directly from him), Joy learned Finn had lived in America. Somewhere south. Kansas? Tennessee? Louisiana? He had come here to live with his sick grandfather. _'That's really sweet,' _Joy thought. _'I-' _her thought was interrupted by the ending bell.

"Joy?" Apperently Patricia was trying to get her attention. "What are you-" She caught me staring at Finn. "Oh, I see, staring at guys who look like they came out of a _Twilight _movie is more important than listening to your best friend? Did you even hear anything I've said?"

"Yes Patricia, I did."

"What did I say?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Um..."

"I was _saying _that there's a beginning of the year Sibuna meeting, if you wanted to join!" Patricia yelled. Joy told her to whisper but when she looked around, only some of the Anubis students were there.

"It'll be fun!" Amber was behind me.

"And there's food!" Alfie chimed in.

Fabian and Nina got up and joined their little circle.

"Yeah, Joy, you should come." He smiled and Nina shot him a look.

"I guess." She shrugged. _'This should be fun.'_

* * *

**A/N: I'm not very good with cliffhangers as you can see. But I really enjoy writing this story. I've always felt like I've never been able to write out all my ideas but this one I can. I feel happy :D Anyways, review, favorite, follow or all of the above. _'May your past be the sound of your feet upon the ground, carry oooonnn' _And with that, goodbye!**

**-Lindsey**


End file.
